You is not a ERROR! ( x reader)
by Nokika-chan
Summary: Non ricordava nulla, sapeva solo di trovarsi in quel luogo bianco da molto tempo, non le dispiaceva rimanere lì, dopotutto una vita senza i problemi adolescenziali e familiari si stava bene. Ma, tutti sanno, che prima o poi quella calma dovrà finire.
1. Reader Insert

Reader Insert

Allora... per chi non conoscesse una 'x reader' è il nostro personaggio 'preferito', in questo caso Error!Sans, per il lettore, adesso vi spiego cosa troverete nella storia.

(T/N) = Tuo Nome

(T/C) = Tuo Cognome

(C/C) = Colore Capelli (cosa che troverete raramente.)

(C/O) = Colore Occhi (anche questo lo troverete raramente.)

Vi avviso che questa storia è ambientata nel _Mondo_ di **_Undertale_** se non conoscete il gioco, fa nulla, vi spiegherò man mano chi sono i personaggi che inserirò, e, se siete curiosi, potete andarlo a cercare tranquillamente su YouTube, detto questquesto possiamo dare inizio alla storia.


	2. Prologo

(Vi avviso che io non scrivo con la seconda persona ma con la terza, vi volevo solo informare, detto questo, buona lettura.)

Guardava sempre quello spazio bianco in cui era situata, non le piaceva ma almeno aveva molto più tempo per pensare, pensare a cosa fosse successo se non si fosse incuriosita, in quella giornata di estate, ad inseguire quella farfalla variopinta, aveva circa 8 anni quando ciò successe, poi non ricordò nulla, non si ricordava come fosse finita in quel luogo e per quale motivo, ma, sapeva, che più il tempo passava più si _annoiava_ , quel luogo era monotono come le sue giornate, quando era piccola, pensò, che le sue giornate erano basate all'esplorare quel luogo vuoto ed _infinito_ , non esisteva una fine ed un inizio lì, non sapeva neanche se ci fosse il tempo in quel luogo, anzi, se esisteva, pian piano aveva perso le speranze di cercare un'uscita e si mise ferma in un posto per poi iniziare a sognare una vita che non era sua e che mai lo sarà.

Certe volte si malediva per la sua stuoudagine, ma che poteva farci? Dopotutto era solo una bambina all'epoca, richiuse gli occhi per poi sorridere mentre aveva la testa appoggiata sulle braccia, già, una bambina, come se fossero passati molti anni, forse aveva ancora qualche comportamento bambinesco, e se ne vergognerebbe se avesse incontrato qualcuno, impossibile, pensò, lì non veniva mai nessuno e aveva perso _definitivamente_ i contatti con qualche essere vivente, come se ci fosse qualcosa che colegasse quel luogo all'uscita, rise, era un'altra cosa impossibile, aprì gli occhi per poi mettersi a sedere, facendo cadere, in tutta la loro lunghezza, i capelli troppo cresciuti, li prese, forse, se riuciva a trovare qualcosa, poteva tagliarli o forse no, chi lo sà.

Si alzò per poi cominciare a camminare, guardò i suoi vestiti, ogni volta che cresceva ne trovava sempre di nuovi della sua misura, questi le calzavano a pennello ed era tutti usati, però era strano, chi glieli portava se lì non c'era nessuno tranne lei? Questa storia era abbastanza strana, era come se, quello spazio vuoto, volesse farle vedere che per lei c'era, che pensiero stupido, scosse il capo, tutto questo bianco le deva alla testa, poi, d'improvviso, sentì dei rumori provenire non molto lontano da lì, si guardò attorno fino a quando non vide dei fili blu dirigersi verso di lei e prenderla, vide anche un cuore* uscire dal suo petto, si preoccupò, cosa stava succedendo? Cercò di liberarsi ma i fili strinsero quello strano cuore e ciò non giovò alla sua saluta, strinse gli occhi per poi riaprirli al suono di passi, uno scheletro di diversi colori, soprattutto nero, e con scritte ' _Error_ ' era davanti a lei.

"Ecco dove nascondeva, Ink, la sua umana."

Disse lo scheletro, chi era Ink? E cosa voleva lui da lei? Vide che i fili provenivano dalla sua mano destra, mentre l'altra era nella felpa rossa, questi si strinserò di più attorno allo strano cuore per poi perdere i sensi, cadendo fra le braccia di Morfeo.

 ** _*Lo strano cuore sarebbe la vostra anima, nel gioco Undertale le anime, sia quelle umane che quelle dei mostri, vengono raffigurate attraverso i cuori, che hanno diversi colori, per gli umani, e il bianco, per i mostri. (In più i mostri hanno il cuore allo rovescio, cioè storto sopra.)_** ** _*Ink, per chi non lo conoscesse, sarebbe il 'creatore'-protettore degli AU (Alternative Unives, cioè universi alternativi.), e viene raffigurato vestito da pittore e il suo carattere è creativo._**


End file.
